


Get Her Mad and Kiss Her

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angry Sex, April Showers 2015, F/M, I left myself no context for this, It might be after an episode?, It might just fit anywhere, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you exist purely to make my life even more miserable?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Her Mad and Kiss Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written: November 18, 2006 - November 19, 2006.
> 
> Apparently I either thought the context was obvious or just forgot to leave myself notes. I'm nice to myself like that. Hope it's still a fun little piece, wherever it fits into the series.

"You idiot," and she smacked his arm for good measure.

Irritated, even if her hit had hardly stung, Alec bit back, "Well, excuse me for doing what needed to be done."

Her eyes narrowed, and he had the sudden suspicion that Max was intending him more bodily harm. "Doing what was needed? You know what," she forced herself to take a breath and stay out of hitting range, "if you could be any more of an insensitive prick, spare me the news."

"Cry a little harder, Maxie." He smirked and waited for the fire to flare back up - there was no way he was letting her stay on that high horse any longer.

"You put the mission in jeopardy!"

"No," he countered, "you and Roller Boy put the mission in jeopardy. I got us out in one piece."

Apparently, insulting Logan's virtuous self was just the last insult to be borne. "Do you exist purely to make my life even more miserable?" But she was advancing toward him now.

Alec held his ground. "Fine. And next time, I'll leave your sorry ass on the sinking boat."

"I can swim."

"Betcha Roller Boy can't."

Max took a swing at him. He ducked, barely avoiding the punch and laughing at her. Fucking *laughing* at her. "Do me a favor - next time you think about calling me. Don't."

This was a turn of events. Instead of digressing to their normal sparring match, she was actually walking out on him. _Guess she's pretty pissed off._ "Uh, Maxie?"

She stiffened at the hated nickname (hated from him at least) and spun around - her earlier vow of not coming to blows with him ready to be forgotten.

The angry demand she had all planned out was cut off by Alec's lips. Lips pressing against hers in a demanding kiss as he caught her arms and held her there. After more than a few moments, he let their heads break apart, but kept his hold on her - their bodies pressed up against each other and still heaving.

He expected her to pull away.

Her anger was only fueled as she caught her breath; she pulled him closer.

Max's hands were fisted in his jean jacket, yanking him closer as she wrapped one leg sinuously around his hips. For his part, Alec tightened his grip on her upper arms and bent to kiss her soft lips again.

With a harsh grunt, she jumped up to properly wrap her legs around his waist and he stepped forward, pressing her against the nearest wall (door?) for leverage. Grinned against her tantalizing mouth, "Thought I was an… insensitive…"

"Alec." She gasped, already using the change in position as an excuse to divest him of his jacket, "Shut. Up." His shirt was lost during this statement, and she kissed him again to punctuate the remark.

For once, he was readily inclined to agree with her and eagerly forewent talking in favor of letting his tongue battle with hers for an oft-sought dominance.

They stayed there for a few dangerous moments, too caught up to move. Finally, Alec's hands slipped down to her waist and then to cup her ass, while Max twisted out of her top, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor in a single movement. She launched them off the wall, arms wrapping around his neck, hands busily buried in his hair, as Alec tried to see around her kiss long enough to steer them towards a bed.

The shock of her skin pressed against his was making it a little hard to think coherently. They made it to the old couch, which sagged under their weight but managed to hold admirably. Alec had more-or-less stumbled onto it, so he was caught sitting, while Max disentangled herself enough to be just straddling him.

Now, the only obstacles now were their jeans.

Alec's lips drifted to her neck, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin there - enjoying the little shudder she made all too much.

Though, he might have shuddered a little himself, when Max brushed her hands over his jeans, quickly moving to undo them in favor of brushing her hands over skin. _Oh, that's just not fair._

She broke away just long enough to all but rip his pants off, hers quickly following suit, before she was climbing back on his lap. And there were decidedly less barriers involved this time. _Maxie,_ he was mindful not to say anything aloud.

Knees balanced on either side of his on the couch, Max leaned above him for a moment, tossing her hair out of her face before she grabbed him roughly by his, pulling him up for another sweeping kiss.

There was definite contact.

Alec's arms swept up and settled on her waist, dragging her back down with him when they sunk back to the couch. They both gasped when she sunk down onto his hard length.

She stood still.

Alec smirked.

Max raised an eyebrow and raised her hips, slamming both back down at the same lightening speed.

This time, it was Alec that felt he needed a moment, hands digging into her hips (there were sure to be bruises tomorrow), while her fingers dug into his shoulder blades.

The pace Max set was defiant, with energy fitting to their earlier fight. Rough and hard and _oh so good_. Never one to give up so easily, Alec matched her, pulling her down harder than she'd intended with each thrust. Her nails dug into his skin and Max momentarily lost her rhythm. Alec kept it up for them.

Too soon, she was gasping and shuddering above him, mouth opening into a silent 'o.' Roughly, Alec pulled her closer and flipped them over, pressing her down into the couch, even though they were both nearly half off of it.

Max was too busy falling off a cliff of ecstasy to notice the loss of control. And it felt too damn good to care.

Once she'd gasped enough breath back, he kissed her again. Enjoying the taste of her hot little mouth and bitten lips pressed against his. The little whimpering noises she probably would never admit to making.

Recovering back into the rhythm, Max managed to move with him for a while, hands loosening their death grip to slide down his back and over his firm chest, exploring and encouraging. Soon, she was lost again though, her nails gouging his sides this time. _That's gonna hurt tomorrow_ , but he was too lost in her to mind. It gave things an edge.

It all really was too much, as she wrapped her agile legs around his back again, arching her back up and holding onto him for dear life. He dropped to his knees and pushed her up against the couch.

The change of angle threw her straight from her second orgasm into her third, and the power of her whole body clenching, clutching at him drug him right over the edge with her.

A few tense moments and muscles collapsed, leaving them in a heap half off the couch, Alec's face pressed between her bare breasts and Max's head pressed back onto the couch, baring her throat as she tried to catch her breath.

They lay there for a few more minutes, before the position finally registered as uncomfortable. Unwilling to break contact, they shifted just a little - landing hard at the foot of the couch but not really minding.

Max let Alec drape his body over hers. They were both exhausted, and he was reasonably sure that he couldn’t crush her anyway.

Lazily, Max opened one eye. Regarded the messy, dirty blonde head below her. Sighed, "You're not, you know, an insensitive prick…"

Pushing himself off of her slightly, Alec regarded this statement. Smirked. Opened his mouth.

Max cut him off before he could ruin the moment, "Ugh, don't say it. You know what I meant."

He had to concede her that point, so he did. Resting his head back against her breasts. Though, he did take a little nip for his trouble, liking the way her body went rigid against his. "So I'm forgiven then?"

"Fine," Max had already forgotten what they were talking about. His hands were sneaking around now too.

Propped up on his elbows, Alec kissed her quick and laughed, "I'll have to get you mad more often."

Of course, she smacked him. But then Alec ducked lower, and she had to remember to breathe. "Ungh."

"I'm taking that as a yes, Maxie!"


End file.
